


Post Val-Day

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Paul/Sol/Kenny [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart





	Post Val-Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/gifts).



You would think being the god of the moon you would be unable to get sick. However that far from the truth, instead I am sick. In the worse time of the world, today was the day after Valentine's day. 

 

Meaning this will be the first level of hell until Christmas rolls around. Nonetheless, that's several months away, and I'm currently suffering through my own hell. Post Valentine's day sick. Whenever the month rolls around, everyone's moods and emotions flows through and surprisingly the Moon takes the energy. 

 

Many of the kids though I got sick after hugging almost everyone from school. Though the worst was when I hugged Cartman. Shuddering with the thought I was being nice to Cartman. 

 

I could hear something going on down stairs. I'm literally nothing but salt. Well salt and anger. Curse holidays, curse emotions, curse the moon moods. Fuck it all. 

 

There was a knock on the door before whoever walked in. I grumbled pissly before snuggling further into my cocoon blankets. The voice spoke softly, but the tone was knowing. And it pisses me the fuck off. 

 

I mean it's adding into the eternal flame. Feeling the bed dip under the extra weight, I saw long and ungodly red hair entered into my view. 

 

“Paul, come on it isnt that bad.” Their voice was soft, but still I grumbled angrily, not to Sol. 

 

Slowly I poked my head out. Speaking only in Spanish, I explain my hatred to this bullshit. Like I get it, I need a weakness and all, but this was utter shit. Feeling his hands around me, I almost melted. He chuckled as he mumbled something. Knowing him, it was in Luthian, meaning translation is zero. 

 

Sol laughed softly as he messed with my hair. My non gelled and super curly hair. Well super isn't a word I would use, but it's the best closes word to describe it all.


End file.
